1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Related Art
When global positioning system (GPS) receivers are incorporated in small-sized casings of wrist watches, it is necessary to reduce volumes of antennas used in the receivers as much as possible. In the related art, antennas said to be planar inverted F antennas have been proposed. As an example of a planar inverted F antenna appropriate for miniaturization, an antenna disclosed in JP-A-2005-5866 includes a circuit substrate on which electronic components of a high-frequency circuit are mounted and a cover that is disposed to cover the upper side of the high-frequency circuit. In such a planar inverted F antenna, a feeding conductor of the cover is connected to a wiring pattern and a ground conductor of the cover is connected to a ground pattern.
In JP-A-2005-5866, however, there is a problem that sensitivity of an antenna deteriorates due to an influence of a method of mounting the planar inverted F antenna on a watch or a component on the circuit substrate.